world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
120614doirnate
galactoidArrival GA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 16:18 -- GA: NATHAN GA: I WAS TALKING TO MAENAM AND SHE WAS REAL ANGRY AT ME AND I CALLED HER FASHION TERRIBLE AND THERE WAS YELLING AND THEN SHE KISSED ME ON THE LIPS OUT OF NOWHERE IM SORRY AND I UNDERSTAND IF YOU WANT TO DIVORCE ME AC: hold up, I burned my retinas GA: SHES PROBABLY INSEMINATED ME WITH DISGUSTING ALIEN MOUTH BASED FISH LARVAE GA: AND I WAS WEARING MY UTERUS TOO AC: jesus, I said hold up AC: damned night vision goggles GA: IM SORRY GA: IVE SOILED OUR RELATIONSHIP BY BEING TOO HATE ATTRACTIVE TO ALIENS AC: explain again, slowly this time GA: okay GA: so maenam was actin all weird and grumpy around me GA: passive aggressive and shit GA: and i was like GA: hey GA: whats wrong GA: and then we were arguing and yelling and then she went AAAEGHGEHAGH and KISSED ME GA: WITH HER DISGUSTING FISHY LIPS GA: and i tried my best to pull away but like DANG her nails are sharp GA: IT WAS ONLY LIKE FIVE SECONDS AC: uhh, okay GA: and then i went and cried for twenty minutes cause i know youll divorce me and then i came STRAIGHT HERE GA: TO THIS PHONE CONVERSATION. AC: I don't understand why you think I'd be the type to care GA: so... so you wont divorce me?? AC: I couldn't AC: what I could do is break up with you though GA: i understand GA: THE YEARS WE SPENT. WERE THE BEST. AND NOT JUST BECAUSE WE WERENT BEING ATTACKED BY SOCIOPATH GODS ANY MORE. AC: hold up, I said I could, not that I was GA: OH, PHew AC: I ain't the jealous type GA: you tried to eat me once cause i platonically danced with aura! AC: that was me, but not me at the same time AC: it's complicated GA: okay! ill just take your word for it. but what do i do now? maenam is sure to come again with her gross aqueous hate-filled smoochers! GA: i mean, i do kind of hate her now for almost RUINING OUR LOVE. GA: but i wouldnt bone her for that hate. eugh. she smells gross. AC: then tell her to back off GA: but romance~ AC: or get someone to be an intermediary GA: i have to give her a chance to woo me! GA: otherwise, how would i know im not missing out on the hate of my life? AC: I don't even know why I bother AC: just like the fucking water GA: what water? AC: the water here that pretty much no one else noticed was fucking neon green GA: hahahah GA: did you push anybody in? AC: I mean, I can give Maenam's kid a pass cause I'm pretty sure he's color blind AC: and no GA: you totally should have GA: did anybody jump in? GA: or try to drink it? AC: we've got 1 dead and 3 mia here, we don't have personel to spare at this moment GA: dang, dude AC: so no risky business GA: sounds like you need a mavico to test the waters GA: like a canary but hopefully it doesnt die AC: that's inviting bad things to happen GA: eh, im sure someonell find out the effects of the neon green water eventually anyway GA: by falling in. GA: because thats how incompetent we are. AC: not me GA: yeah, i doubt you'll fall in GA: someone will though. collectively, we're idiots. AC: you don't have to be smart to stay alive GA: you need common sense though GA: lily said one of her teammates was like, high or something, and all of them fell in love with jack AC: oh right, was gonna warn everyone not to wander off AC: oh well GA: im seeing a theme here GA: everyone who wanders off dies AC: in that case, Jack has had a party here GA: eesh GA: well, id say stay safe and watch your back, but i know youre always doing so. AC: we need to figure out everyone who was gone and run damage control though, especially if Jack has been turning them to his side GA: ill ask lily in a bit GA: i know she mentions a thets and a danny AC: hmm, can you ask her for descriptions GA: sure AC: I don't know anyone's fucking names GA: eh, i find it pretty easy to remember things, but i am like a god of mind GA: a bit difficult if nobody introduces themselves, though AC: to be fair though, I identify people better through smell, since raised in the woods and stuff GA: hahah, maybe ill ask her what they smelled like GA: though the answer is probably 'b.o. and too much deoderant' AC: I'd take that smell over the corpse breath I have to deal with these days GA: eheheh, silly rilset GA: hey, dont antagonize him too much, remember what scarlet did to ryspor GA: and actually, i kind of feel bad for him. hes probably just misunderstood. AC: no matter how misuderstood and animal may be, when it has rabies you have to obligation to put it down though GA: eheheheheheh GA: *somewhere, rilset feels like he needs some ice* GA: eh. still feel kind of bad. GA: i never even got to know the guy. i stopped trying after he almost tricked me into getting eaten. GA: by him. AC: yeah, I know what kind of guy he is, it's best not to pity them GA: ooh! a tall guy. AC: no, he's what I could've been had I not had the willpower to control the urges GA: true GA: oh no! maybe hes got a nate hidden inside him! AC: unless it's in his stomach, I doubt there's anything approximating myself inside him GA: hes like a corrupted fluffy bunny AC: I guess GA: so youre like GA: okay with me kissing maenam? and maybe hatedating her? GA: cause i mean. alien romance sounds like a fun time. GA: last time i did alien romance it was pretty great AC: I'm not opposed to it, but I'm not the only person to worry about GA: uh... do you mean the herald? GA: or like GA: omg GA: IS MAENAM EVIL AC: no, I mean we're in a spot where we can't really risk any major fractures forming due to relationship issues GA: ohh GA: i think its a bit too late to fix our friendship now AC: well, do what you gotta do, but be aware of how other people might react GA: aw man, i bet lilyll make fun of me for dating a fish AC: punch her then GA: that is not good parenting AC: it's not like we're pretty much the same ages as them or anything GA: THAT IS NOT GOOD PARENTING AC: then ground her or something GA: oh. my. god. you are a GENIUS GA: I CAN GROUND THEM WHENEVER I WANT GA: MUHAHAHAHAHAH AC: alright, have fun abusing your power GA: whaaaaaat GA: i would never do that. im an arbitrix and i only use my power when it is just. AC: but, you just said GA: whos the arbitrix here? me. GA: never question justice, that ruins the whole point. of me having so much judicial power. AC: sure, whatever AC: my job isn't to question, just to be the spearhead GA: and to be orange! AC: I don't think being orange would be something I'd put on a resume GA: pfft, this is why i pay the bills. AC: only because no one accepts meat as currency GA: i should write a bill for that GA: im not really sure if im supposed to be, like, a goddess of justice, or some kind of warrior cop, or a senator. or maybe the president. GA: but writing bills is a thing i can do. GA: new currency: meat. GA: law proclaimed. GA: all in favor. AC: I'm rich GA: now we can finally afford a hot tub AC: I can literally bring object into existance, afford is not a word we should worry about GA: oh man, thats so sick GA: if i had that power, id just spam random crap AC: ehh, things can fade away if I don't keep focusing on them AC: otherwise if we had to fight Jack I'd just hope up a mountain on top of him or somethig GA: eheheheh GA: what happens if you make a pizza and eat it AC: you get really hungry afterwards AC: since what you ate ceases to exist GA: so you could just eat ice cream forever AC: yes GA: i think i could already do that with illusion mind stuff AC: yeah, but if you know it's an illusion can you taste it? GA: i dunno GA: probably AC: I'll chalk it up to redundancy in the powers, so loss of any one individual isn't too damning GA: good thing no matter which of us dies, everyone can still enjoy free infinite ice cream GA: the game's actual purpose has been exposed AC: just gotta murder billions of people and you too can enjoy all the ice cream ever GA: worth it GA: dang, i just realized GA: we killed everyone *twice* GA: first we killed everyone, then we rebooted them and killed them again AC: oh well GA: maybe we can make up for it by making a new universe GA: ...which will eventually be killed by more kids. GA: technically not our fault, though AC: yep, the game is a living thing GA: no, its a computer GA: like the matrix AC: well, it behaves like a disease AC: getting a healthy universe to produce more of the disease GA: what a dick GA: the universe, i mean AC: yep, makes you wonder if winning is really all it's cracked up to be GA: at least its better than the other option GA: which is a normal, non-reproducing universe which would eventually end anyway and everything would be completely pointless rather than mostly pointless GA: winning is better than losing, too AC: but what is winning? GA: making a universe GA: living out the rest of eternity happily as gods GA: until some kids kill us AC: so it's handing the problem off to some other assholes GA: this isnt the time for existential quandaries AC: then when is? GA: never GA: if you think about things that you cant change too much youll just make yourself unhappy AC: cause we have so much to look forward to right now GA: simply because we were fucked a trillion years before we started is no reason for us not to try to win AC: I'm not saying that, I'm saying we look at the options first, then choose a plan of attack GA: our options are: give up and kill ourselves, join jack in whatever he's doing (probably still trying to end the cycle, as null said) or try our hardest to win and maybe be happy" AC: I don't believe those are our only choices GA: what else can we do?" AC: I don't know, but what're the odds we haven't actually missed something? GA: ehh GA: there is one more thing GA: sami says if the god tiers dont die, but they dont win, they turn into horrorterrors AC: so what you're saying is, there's potentially an army of godtier level individuals in existance currently GA: yeah, but theyre insane and evil AC: and I bet they hate the game for what it's done to them then GA: so you think theyll side with jack if thats what hes really trying to do? AC: I dunno, but if they've played this game as well, we do have common ground GA: yeah but theyre basically dark tentacly versions of jack GA: without hacks GA: remember, jack is just a player who went insane too AC: all I'm saying is, don't dismiss something as impossible GA: i voiced this concern to sami, but GA: maybe jack really is kind of the good guy here? AC: and if it is, well, the ball is in my court GA: just lost his way. GA: and went insane. AC: good? no. good intentions? maybe GA: maybe we should help him? AC: recon first GA: well, obviously AC: blindly acting is just gonna get people killed GA: if hes still a sociopathic dick we probably shouldnt AC: well, nothing we can do until we figure out his game GA: maybe we could like GA: ask GA: 'hey, are you still a dick?' AC: I doubt we'd get a affirmative answer GA: true, but we might get more information than we would just by watching his actions, which we wouldnt even see all of AC: we need someone on the inside GA: but anyone on the inside is probably going to die GA: ...i am immortal, though. AC: yeah, but is he really going to believe any of us would really be on his side GA: pfft, im inconsistent enough GA: but i might have to use my feminine wiles AC: fine, do what you want, and enjoy kissing your fish while your at it GA: still love you tho AC: yeah yeah, I just wish you'd for once actually acknowledge that actions have consequences GA: pffffffffffffffffffffft GA: thatd require like GA: growth as a person AC: or common sense GA: and i aint about that life GA: that too GA: but, alright. ill try this... 'thinking' thing. GA: so, if i... uh... try to join jack... the consequence will be... he will kill me. GA: or maybe he wont. GA: also everyone else would be like what the heck traitor GA: oh my god GA: id be pulling a DEAN GA: yeah thats a terrible idea im not doing that AC: yep GA: wow! man, youve gotta be like, the smartest person ever. im gonna use this new trick all over. AC: well, have fun with your new life perspective, I'm gonna go get my eyes checked out, make sure there was no permanent damage or anything GA: okay! good luck on your world! GA: see ya later alligator! AC: adios -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 18:34 --